Who's Who
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Logan doesn't remember his mom or dad… So who's Thomas? Kogan and Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Who's Who**

Summary: Logan doesn't remember his mom or dad… So who's Thomas?

* * *

><p>Don't judge how my brain functions! You know everyone would piss their pants if this was real!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Logan's POV<span>

"Kendall if you don't get up, Gustavo's gonna get pissed!" I poked at the blonde boys' cheek as he slept.

"But Logie… I don't wanna…" Kendall groaned, kept his eyes shut, and reached out for a hug. I rolled my eyes, he knew I hated being called Logie, but he only did when he wanted his way.

"But if you didn't stay up so late, you wouldn't be so tired…" I paused as Kendall's green eyes opened and stared into mine.

"You kept me up all night!" He stated sitting up. "I was bored and you had already fallen asleep… and… while I watched you sleep… I got all these thoughts and… I wrote you a song…" Kendall blushed softly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

"Aw Kenny that's so sweet!" I smiled and sat sideways on his lap. "I love you…"

"Love you to babe." Kendall smiled and kissed my nose.

"Hey you two ready?" Carlos walked in.

"Nope…" Kendall stated and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey now! No sexi time right now! You have to get dressed and I have to go brush my hair. It's a mess." I wiggled free of Kendall's grasp.

"Better hurry, I think James was about to go in there." Carlos laughed.

"Oh crap!" I ran through the apartment to the bathroom and jiggled the handle. "DANG IT!" I groaned when the door was locked.

"Get dressed. We leave in ten." I heard Carlos tell Kendall and shut the door behind him. I passed him in the hall and he rolled his eyes. "This guy… what do you see in him?"

"I'm ready!" James stated as he walked out of the bathroom staring into a small mirror and combing his hair.

"What do you see in James?" I asked back.

"Yeah true… but he's a sucker for my cuteness." Carlos laughed.

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door.

"Are you decent?" I asked.

"No." Kendall stated.

"Okay." I shrugged and walked in.

"I could've been naked!" Kendall laughed and buttoned all but the top three buttons of his light red button up shirt. He wore his favorite pair of black skinny jeans.

"Eh like you care if I see you naked. I've seen it all before." I snickered and grabbed my jacket off my bed.

"True." Kendall laughed and pulled on his black vans and ran a brush through his hair. "Ready." He smiled.

"Go brush your teeth, you nasty!" I laughed.

"I was! I was stating that I was done dressing." Kendall slid past me and glided his lips across my cheekbone.

"Just go" I rolled my eyes and pushed Kendall out the door and to the living room.

"Oh there you are, Logan this letter came for you yesterday, but you were at the studio." Ms. Knight handed me the mail.

"Thanks…" I opened it and pulled out the letter.

"What is it?"

"Who's it from?"

"Can I read it?"

"Is it money?"

James, Carlos, Kendall, and Katie all crowded me.

"Back up guys! And let Logan read his letter." Ms. Knight scolded.

"Thanks." I smiled and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Logan,_

_I was going to wait till you were 18, but I got a call from someone important, so I think you need to know now. When you were young, only a year old, you were given up for adoption. Your birth mom was young, only 15, when you were born. You only stayed there for a year, and then a month after your 2__nd__ birthday, you got adopted. And then you legally became Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchel, not sure why your mother named you Hortense… but Logan is a good name. I know your adoptive mother and father were __**not**__ the best parents in the world, but Robert and Jessica loved you very much. It's not your fault that Jessica passed away when you were 8, and it's not your fault that Robert beat you and then committed suicide after you left for LA. But Logan, I have to tell you this, you have a brother. He's your twin. His name is Thomas Asher Derek __Sampson. Thomas was adopted three months before you were. The family didn't want twins, and so they just chose one. I'm only telling you this now because a few days ago Thomas contacted me saying that he had talked to his birth mother. And that she had asked about his brother, you, and since he had no clue about you, she told him everything, he got the number to the adoption agency, and that's how they got ahold of me. Logan, I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, but Thomas wants to meet you. So I've given a number where you can reach him. _

_Love, Aunt Tracy._

I finally took in a breath that I had been holding.

"Logie?" Kendall was the first to speak. As soon as I was brought back to reality, tears started to fall. "Logan!" Kendall gasped as I started sobbing. I couldn't believe what I had just read.

"Logan what's wrong?" James asked. I just dropped the letter to the ground and ran to my bedroom and locked the door. I walked to my bed and covered my face with my hands

"What's the letter say?" I heard Ms. Knight ask.

"Logan has a twin brother…" Kendall stated.

"What!" The four gasped. I knew that it was better for them to know from Kendall. I'd probably just freak out and cry. I never knew about this brother of mine… Thomas… I never knew I was adopted. I hated that my parents named me Hortense… I just listened to Kendall's voice and the others. I grabbed my phone off my table and stared at the screen.

"It says that when he was one, he was put up for adoption. Then his brother, Thomas, got adopted before he did. And so they got separated." Kendall stated.

"How did Logan's brother find out about Logan?" James asked.

"Thomas got in touch with their birth mom… and she told him." Kendall paused and I heard his footsteps walk towards our door.

"Logie… let me in?" Kendall knocked softly. I stood, flipped the lock, then sat back down on my bed. It was a couple seconds and then it opened slowly. I sat holding my phone in one hand and covering my face with the other.

"Kenny… what do I do? There's a guy in the world with the same face as me… same hair, same everything… and I never knew!" I looked up at Kendall, my eyes red from crying.

"Logan none of that matters. All that matters is that, you have family." Kendall sat down next to me on the bed and held me close.

"Kendall… should I call him?" I asked, looking up into Kendall's green eyes.

"I think you should. But you do what you want." Kendall told me and handed me the letter.

I held the letter in one hand and my phone in the other as I dialed the listed number below.

"It'll be okay." Kendall smiled as I lifted the phone to my ear.

It rang twice.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"H… hello. May I speak to Thomas?" I asked through a shaky voice. I inhaled and felt a bit calmer.

"This is him. May I ask who's calling?" He asked.

"Hi Thomas, this is… this is…" I paused. He'd know my actual first name… "This is Hortense." I told him. I looked over to Kendall as he stifled a laugh.

"Hortense! I'm so glad you called!" Thomas stated. He sounded so happy.

"Yeah… Call me Logan. That's what I go by." I laughed softly. "So… I don't know where to start…"

"Well, I guess I'll ask… can we finally meet?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Where do you live?" I asked.

"New York."

"Oh… I live in L.A." I sighed. All the way across the country.

"Logan are you famous?" Thomas asked.

"Well I'm in a band… Why?" I asked.

"I've had girls of all ages run up to me and call me Logan, and want pictures with me… well until I tell them I'm not you." He laughed.

"Oh. Ha." I laughed. "Well… let me call my boss, and maybe we can have you flown out here."

"Okay. Bye Logan."

"Bye Thomas." I stated and hung up the phone, to only dial Gustavo's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, can I have someone flown out here?"

"Where do they live?" He asked.

"New York." I told him. I was hoping he would let me.

"Who is it? Because if it's some stupid little…"

I cut him off. "It's my twin brother."

"You have a twin?" Gustavo gasped.

"I just found out myself… can we fly him out here?" I asked again.

"Well, you have a concert in New York next week, so can you meet him at the concert and then he can come back with you?" Gustavo asked.

"That's fine." I smiled.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and sat my phone on the bed.

I turned to Kendall, who had sat silently the entire time.

"I get to meet him in a week…" I stated.

"That's great!" Kendall smiled and took my hand in his.

"I'm scared… what if we're nothing alike! What if he sees that I'm famous and he gets jealous…" I paused and gasped. "What if he's homophobic! Oh Kendall! He'd hate me… and you!"

"Loges… you are blowing this way out of proportion. He'll love you. You're his brother." Kendall hugged me.

"Okay." I nodded and hugged Kendall back. I grabbed my phone once more to call Thomas and tell him the plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Kendall I'm scared…" I stated as we were just entering the city.

"Don't be. He's gonna love you." Kendall smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So there's a guy, in this city, that looks exactly like you?" Carlos asked.

"Yes Carlos! For the 4th time." I laughed.

"It's just strange." James backed up Carlos.

"I know." I stated and looked out my window. As we pulled into Times Square, I felt my lunch want to rise.

"Breathe." Kendall whispered to me.

I nodded and took deep breaths. It helped as we walked across the street to the hotel we would be staying at for the next few days.

"He's here." Gustavo came up to us.

"Where!" I asked.

"Over there." He pointed to a table. I looked over and I saw him. He looked up and he gave me a big smile and ran over. I met him half way. It was like looking in a mirror. He was my height, had his hair the same as mine, he even had the same built as me.

"Thomas." I spoke first.

"It's so nice to meet you!" He smiled and hugged me.

I hugged him back and we stayed connected for a few moments.

"Logan?" Kendall spoke up behind us.

"Oh, Thomas these are my band mates. James, Carlos, and Kendall." I introduced. "Guys, this is my brother."

"Hi." He waved.

"It's like having two Logans'…" Carlos laughed. "That's so cool!"

"We might have to get you both name tags." Gustavo and Kelly walked over.

"Whoa that's to freaky…" Kelly stated.

"Logie…" Kendall cleared his throat softly.

"Oh, Thomas, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He smiled and I took him and Kendall over away from the others. "What's up?" He asked.

"Thomas, uhm…" I paused. Kendall squeezed my shoulder. "Kendall is my boyfriend… not just a band mate." I told him.

"Okay." He stated, not even blinking.

"You're okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're my brother. I don't care if you are gay." He laughed.

"Oh good!" I sighed.

"Did you think I wouldn't approve of your relationship?" He asked.

"A little. But Kendall reassured me." I smiled.

"It's cool." He smiled.

"Logan, Kendall, you have to be on stage now." Gustavo stated.

"Okay." I nodded. "So do you want to watch from the back? Or front?" I asked Thomas.

"The front. I wanna get the full affect." He smiled.

"Okay. Just wear this." I grabbed a BTR hat that was in the pile to give away, and I handed him my sunglasses.

"You don't want to be near fangirls and get spotted. You might die." Kendall laughed.

"Oh gosh." He put them both on.

"Gustavo, put him in front of the barricades. I don't want fans to hurt my brother." I told my boss.

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'll see you after the show." I smiled.

"Have fun." He waved.

Kendall and I rushed over to get our mics on and hurry to the stage.

We climbed the stage and Kendall started talking to the crowd. I looked down and saw Thomas up front. He smiled and waved. So I waved back. I wanted more than ever to impress my brother.

* * *

><p>everyone can love me now! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's Who**

Summary: Logan doesn't remember his mom or dad… So who's Thomas?

* * *

><p>So this has been done for a while, but I just had to proof read it! :D<p>

* * *

><p><span>Thomas' POV<span>

"This way Thomas." A nice lady had me follow her to the front of the barricades. I heard a group of girls, behind me, protest but I ignored them. "I'm Kelly, just tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you." I smiled and my attention went to the stage as they ran on. Kendall started to address the crowd and rally them up. I saw Logan look at me so I waved. He waved back and the first song started.

"This first song is Boyfriend!" James yelled.

"Everyone sing along!" Logan yelled out. I had youtube searched their songs after I had talked to Logan, so I knew a few of their songs. This one in particular.

They started out and hearing the song live was even better than on youtube. I laughed when girls behind me were screaming to Logan and the others, 'I love you!' or 'Marry me!'

I was shocked to hear them all sing. Kendall wondered to the front of the stage, and sang in this almost angelic voice. I saw why Logan picked him.

James seemed to sing, with almost a girly sound to it.

Carlos sang, and it was like, he just sounded so happy to be singing on stage. I wanted to hear a different song because Logan didn't really have a solo part. I wanted to hear them sing Worldwide. I wanted to hear Logan sing.

The song ended and loud screams erupted behind me. I gasped and smiled when they started to talk again.

"I'm glad you all liked that one!" James stated, causing more screams.

"This next song is one of our favorites!" Logan paused. "Till I Forget About You!"

I smiled. I thought this song was really awesome and it was on my top list of their song to hear live.

Again Kendall started it. I was beginning to think he was the main one of the group. I turned to watch the crowd, and they were jumping along with the guys.

I mouthed along with the words, well the ones I knew. The guys would all walk to the front of the stage and touch hands that were held out. I smiled when Logan came over to my side. He was so sweaty that it was comical.

He started his part of the song and sung it, not losing eye contact with me. I could tell he wanted to impress me. I was impressed, having to learn all the song and different dances for each sounded super hard. They sang Oh Yeah, which I hadn't heard before, Stuck, and The City is Ours.

The City is Ours finished and Kendall spoke to the crowd.

"This next song is called, Worldwide."

I smiled because it was my favorite song.

"Who wants to come up here with us?" They asked. Soon almost every girl was screaming and waving their hands in the air. They chose a girl and she sat on stage with them.

I smiled as the song started.

I felt something hit my leg and I turned around to see a sign next to my feet.

"Can you get that?" A girl asked me. I nodded and bent over to grab the sign, but as I stood back up, my sunglasses fell off and to the ground.

"OMG!" She screamed out. "You look like Logan!" She yelled. I tossed the sign to her and quickly grabbed the glasses and pulled them on. I turned back to the song, but it was ending. I felt sad, because it was my favorite and I missed it.

"Well thanks for an amazing concert!" Carlos yelled.

"We love you New York!" James yelled as well. I hurried over to get away from the crowd and over to where Logan and the others were exiting the stage.

"No one is allowed back here." A large man stopped me.

"But I have to get back there!" I told him.

"No. Don't make me call security." He stated.

"But…" I paused as I took off my sunglasses and hat. The man's eyes got wide and Logan tapped his shoulder.

"It's okay, that's my brother." Logan told the man.

"Oh I'm very sorry Mr. Mitchel." He apologized to Logan as I passed.

"It's my fault. I should've given you a crew pass or something." Logan stated as we walked into the hotel.

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"Did you like your first Big Time Rush concert?" Kendall asked.

"It was amazing!" I smiled. "It must be so hard to learn all those songs and the dances!"

"A little. I'm glad you like it." Logan smiled.

I smiled back and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back but then Gustavo cleared his throat. I let him go and Gustavo spoke.

"The backstage pass holders are here to meet you four."

"Okay." They nodded.

"Wanna come?" Logan asked.

"No. I'll stay here." I smiled. I sat at the table and grabbed my ipod out of my pocket.

I sat for a few minutes, but got really bored. So I decided to get some fresh air. As I walked outside I pulled a headphone out and saw a group of girls run towards me.

"Logan!" They all screamed. I stood planted to my spot, mouth agape as they all talked to me.

"Can I have your autograph?" One asked.

"Sign my shirt!" Another stated.

"Can I have a picture?" Another asked.

"Uhm…" I paused.

"Hey Loges." Kendall ran over to me.

"Uhm… Kendall… I'm not…" I paused as he gave me a look of 'Shut the hell up, I'm helping you'.

"Can I talk to you for sec?" He asked. "He'll be right back ladies." He smiled and dragged me into the hotel lobby.

"Give me your jacket!" Logan demanded. I pulled it off and he put it on then ran out to the girls again. I watched as he signed all their stuff and took a few pictures.

"Wow… you looked like deer in headlights." Kendall laughed.

"Oh my god… I thought they were gonna kidnap me…" I gasped.

"They're just fan girls." He laughed.

"Well… maybe I should learn Logan's signature." I joked.

"That's a smart idea Thomas." Gustavo and Kelly walked over.

"Seriously?" I asked. "That's not very nice to the fans."

"Yeah, but it'd save you from looking like a retard in front of people." Kendall laughed.

"Oh shut up Kendall!" I laughed and punched his arm as Logan ran over.

"Why are we hitting Kendall?" He asked.

"Because he's calling me retard." I huffed.

"Oh he just kids around." Logan smiled.

"Okay. So those fans are crazy!" James screamed as he and Carlos ran into the lobby. Carlos' shirt was torn and James was missing the vest he had on earlier.

"They stole my watch!" Carlos whined.

"And that is why I was scared for my life!" I looked to Kendall and Gustavo and pointed to James and Carlos.

"Wow… Okay, this is how tomorrow morning at the interview on Good Morning America, is gonna go." Gustavo stated. "Kendall, you'll bring up how you love your mom for all her support. And then Logan you'll bring up how you just recently found your twin brother. And then we'll have you come onto the interview." He turned to me.

"I have to be on TV!" I gasped.

"Well yeah. We can't just keep you a secret." Logan laughed.

"Okay…" I shrugged.

Gustavo told them a few more things but I just kinda spaced off. I didn't know how excited I was to be on TV. I kinda get stage fright.

"Hey Thomas… you okay?" Logan asked.

"Huh? Oh kinda… I'm just nervous about the interview." I told him.

"Why?" He asked. I looked around and saw the others were off doing their own thing.

"I get stage fright." I confessed.

"Doesn't everyone?" He asked and took a seat across the table from me.

"Well yeah…" I shrugged.

"You'll be fine." He smiled. "So lets get to know each other better."

"Okay, this question has gone through my head so many times, Who's older?" I asked.

"Well I have seen my birth certificate. It was faxed to me from the adoption agency last week. I was born on September 14th, at 4:49 p.m." Logan stated.

"Aw you're older… I was born at 4:56." I sighed. "You win big bro." He laughed causing me to smile.

"Do you have any other siblings? Like from your adoptive parents?" He asked.

"Nope. Only child. What about you?"

"I was gonna have a brother, but my mom died when she was 8 months pregnant." He told me.

"Oh wow. How did she die?" I asked.

"We were living in Texas… and there was a house fire… she got stuck under some burning ruble, and when my dad tried to save her the house started to cave in. He was lucky to get out alive. But my mom died." He told me.

"Oh wow… I'm so sorry." I gasped.

"It's okay… Hey did you know you were adopted?" he asked.

"Yeah… didn't you?" I asked.

"No. I never knew!" Logan stated. "I always thought my mom and dad were my real parents… but I guess no real parent would beat their kid…" He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad was abusive… he became depressed after he and I moved to Minnesota and he would take it out on me." He told me.

"Is he in jail!" I asked.

"No. He killed himself a bit after I moved out to L.A." He sighed.

"Oh… wow… I'm so sorry… so you are all alone…" I paused.

"Well I have you now!" He smiled. "I'll take a twin over a crappy father any day!"

"Thanks." I smiled. "So since you didn't know you were adopted… you've never talked to our birth mom then?" I asked.

"No never…" He shook his head. "Is she nice?" He asked.

"From what she sounded… yeah. She's only 30." I told her.

"Yeah, the letter my aunt sent me, she told me that the adoption agency called her and told her all about our mom. She was our age… and she had us…" He leaned back in his chair. "Can you even imagine having twins at our age?"

"No. It must have been hard… but she kept us till we were one. She told me, when we were born, he father kicked her out. She was living on her own and money was tight. She gave us up because she couldn't even pay to feed us." I told him.

"Wow… I wonder why I don't remember anything…" He paused. "Do you?"

"Remember anything from when we were living with her?" I paused. "I remember moms' voice. She would sing to us at night." I closed my eyes and started to hum a song she would sing to us. Soon I heard Logan sing out some of the words. I opened my eyes at the same time he did.

"I remember…" He whispered and tears started to fall.

"Loges! Why are you crying!" Kendall hurried over.

"Kendall… I remember my mother…" He smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Kendall smiled back and hugged Logan tightly. I smiled as Kendall kissed Logan briefly.

"Kendall… not in front of Thomas…" Logan stated.

"Nah, you have some alone time. I'm gonna go take a walk." I stood.

"Oh don't go." Kendall stated. "Stay and talk to Logan some more. You have 15 years to talk about."

"Actually 14." I told him. "I did live with him for a year." I smiled and sat back down.

"But that doesn't count if you didn't even know!" Kendall laughed and walked away.

"So anyway." Logan spoke. "Did you live here your whole life?"

"I lived in Oregon till I was 6, then I lived in New Mexico till I was 11, then we moved here." I paused. "Scott got transferred a lot."

"You call your dad by his first name?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I was ten, they told me I was adopted. And they also gave me the choice to call them mom and dad or by their names… so I called them Scott and Lily." I shrugged.

"Oh." He sighed.

"What's your life like?" I asked. "I mean now that you're famous."

"Well, we have rehearsal every day, except weekends. We've gone on a tour once already. Fans are always wanting pictures or something signed…" He paused. "But we get to live in this awesome apartment! And we get to live it big time." He smiled.

"That's awesome!" I paused as my cell phone rang. "Hold on." I told him and answered it. "Hello?"

"Thomas where are you? Lily and I are worried sick!" Scott told me.

"I told you both yesterday, and there's a note on the fridge… I was going to meet Logan today."

"Oh. There is a note… Sorry bud. So how's meeting your brother?" He asked.

"Logan's a great guy." I told him, causing Logan to smile.

"That's great. Are you coming home tonight?" He asked.

"Am I coming home tonight…." I relayed to Logan.

"Actually… I wanted to see if you wanted to come to L.A. with me for a bit." Logan told me.

"Logan wanted me to go out to L.A. with him." I told Scott.

"Oh okay. That's fine I guess." He stated.

"Thanks Scott. Bye." I stated and hung up. "You really want me to go to L.A. with you for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want you to see how I live." He told me. "And I wanna live with you. You're my brother."

"Cool." I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm really nervous…" I mumbled.

"Don't be. You'll be fine." Logan stated from his seat. The stylists were fixing the guys' wardrobes and hair while I was watching.

"What if they hate me?" I asked.

"Who the fans? Nah, they'll just be excited there is an exact replica of Logan that is straight." Kendall laughed.

"Oh." I smiled.

"You are straight, right?" Carlos asked.

"I'm bi." I told them.

"Oh. Well that clears things up." James laughed.

"I should've said something sooner…" I shrugged.

"Not like it matters. Unless you try to take Kendall from me, then I might have to kill you." Logan laughed.

"Oh don't worry… I don't think Kendall is attractive." I stated.

"Thanks! I'm sitting right here!" Kendall huffed.

"Oh take it as a compliment eyebrows." I chuckled.

"I think his eyebrows are what makes him hot." Logan stated. I laughed and rolled my eyes at my brothers' gooey love.

"Big Time Rush to set." A man stated.

"Ready to blow the worlds' mind?" Logan asked me.

"I guess so." I chuckled and followed them.

"Okay. You'll stay back stage till Logan states he has a brother and then they'll call you on." A man told me. "I'm George by the way. We've had the guys on here before but this is the first time I get to meet you."

"I'm Thomas." I shook his hand.

"Wow. Two of the same heart throb." A woman laughed then turned to me. "I'm Robin." I shook her hand as well. "It's crazy. Any of you others have a twin?" She asked Kendall, James, and Carlos.

They all shook their heads, laughing, then followed Robin on stage.

"Everything will be fine." Logan hugged me and followed the others on stage.

* * *

><p>So who all loves this story? I think I'd die if Logan really had a twin! :D Well tell me what you think! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's Who**

Summary: Logan doesn't remember his mom or dad… So who's Thomas?

* * *

><p>I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Logan's POV<span>

"Welcome, Big Time Rush!" Robin smiled, and the live audience all cheered.

"It's great to be here." Kendall told her.

"So boys, New York loved the concert you gave us yesterday." George told us.

"We loved playing here. New York is a very lively place." James stated.

"Yeah." I nodded. "The fans are all so into the songs and they sing along." I smiled.

"How are things at home?" Robin asked.

"Well it's really great that my mom is so supportive. She backs us up on all of our publicity things. And she tries to go with us to concerts, but she has to take care of my little sister to." Kendall told her.

"Do you guys have other siblings?" The man asked.

"Well I have an older brother." James spoke up.

"I'm an only child." Carlos stated.

"I thought I was an only child, but I just recently found out I was adopted and I have a brother." I told them.

"Really now?" George asked.

"Yeah, his name is Thomas… He's actually back stage right now." I smiled.

"Well let's get him out here." Robin stated and Thomas walked over to us. The crowd gasped and cheered.

"Oh wow, a twin!" George gasped.

"Yeah, my twin brother Thomas." I scooted over to let him sit next to me.

"Well Thomas," Robin turned to him. "How was it finding out that your brother was famous?" She asked.

"Well before I found out about Logan, there had been times when girls would run up to me randomly on the streets and ask for my autograph, and call me Logan. But I had no clue that I had a twin till a week ago. Our birth mom called me, and asked about Logan. Then she explained that I did have a brother and I tracked him down from there." He stated.

"Wow… you both grew up without ever knowing about each other. Did you two live close enough to ever run into each other?" George asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Not like in Freaky Friday or anything. I lived in Minnesota while Thomas lived in here."

"Are you going to keep in contact when Logan goes back to L.A.?" Robin asked Thomas.

"Actually, Logan asked if I wanted to live with him for a little while." He stated.

"Yeah for the summer or so." I added.

"Wow that's great. Well thank you for showing us your brother." George smiled and Thomas was escorted of set.

"So let's get the fan questions." We all turned to the audience.

"You." Kendall pointed to a girl in a green shirt.

"How is your relationship with Logan going?" She asked. I looked at Kendall and we both turned a slight shade of red.

"It's good. Better than most relationships are, being famous and all." I smiled.

"Yeah. We hardly ever fight, and if we do it's fixed in a matter of seconds." Kendall smiled. "Good question."

"You." James pointed to a girl in the front row.

"Are you single James?" She asked.

"As of right now? No." He laughed.

"Ooo…" George chuckled. "We since the four of you all came out to the fans that you are all gay, is it a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He's a very nice boy." James smiled.

"How long have you been dating this boy?" Robin asked.

"A few weeks. It's a new thing for us." James stated.

"Well does this boy have a name?" George asked, clearly getting antsy.

"He indeed does." James nodded.

"Well?" They both asked.

James just looked over to Carlos and pointed. "This kid." He smiled.

"You're dating Carlos now! Aw!" Robin awed.

"Wow. So the band of Big Time Rush, you four are dating within the band… do you think it'll ruin the band? If you break up?" George asked.

"Well, Kendall and I won't ever break up…" I stated. "We never fight."

"And I doubt I'll ever fight with Carlos for real. Maybe a play fight over the good controller or over the last glass of milk… but nothing major." James smiled and placed a hand on Carlos' leg.

"Well we are out of time for the boys, thank you guys for coming and talking to us."

"It was our pleasure." I told him.

We stood and waved as we walked of set and back to our dressing room.

"Hey." Thomas walked over.

"See people loved you!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah. I'm glad." He smiled. "I didn't know that yours and James' relationship was fairly new." Thomas turned to Carlos.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Yeah, it took me a while to fall for this goof ball." James wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck.

"Get off him before you smash him! You're like Jamezilla compared to poor little Carlos." Kendall joked.

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Carlos argued.

"Dogs! Shut it!" Gustavo stated.

"Sorry." I spoke swiftly.

"That interview went very well." Kelly smiled.

We rode the limo back to the Palm Woods.

"And this is where we live." I pointed out to Thomas as we climbed out.

"Wow…" Thomas looked around, in shock.

"Wanna meet all our friends?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah sure." Thomas nodded, his suit case and backpack with him.

We headed into the lobby, and I was surprised people's eyes were rolling around the floor.

Everyone all wore the same look, eyes as wide as dinner plates and chins to the ground.

"Who is that?" The Jennifer's came over.

"My twin brother Thomas." I told the girls.

"You're really cute…" The curly-haired Jennifer smiled.

"Well thank you." Thomas blushed softly and smiled back.

I chuckled and gripped my brothers' hand.

"Come on! I wanna show you 2J."

"James and I will be at the pool." Carlos stated and grabbed James' hand.

Kendall, Thomas, and I made our way to the elevator and up to the apartment.

"Mom?" Kendall hollered as we entered the room.

"Hey Kendall, you're home!" Mama Knight walked out of the bedroom. She hugged Kendall then turned to Thomas. "Hey Logan." She smiled and hugged him to. I glanced at Kendall, and we broke into laughter.

"Uhm…" Thomas paused, but still patted Mama Knight on the back.

"Mama Knight, **that** is Thomas." I pointed to him, who was still in her grasp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry… I couldn't tell…" She went silent as she looked between the two of us. "Wow… you two are so identical that it's scary." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Knight. Kendall has told me lots of good things about you." Thomas smiled.

"Aw. You can call me Mama Knight too." She smiled back. "Does he need a place to sleep?" She asked.

"Nah. I'll just let him use my bed. I haven't slept in it for a few months now." I told her.

"Oh okay." She smiled.

Kendall and I led Thomas down the hall and to our room.

"James and Carlos' room is there." Kendall pointed to a closed door.

"And there is the bathroom." I pointed to the door across from James and Carlos' room. "In the mornings, James takes an hour to get ready. So try and pee before he gets in. The bathroom connected to the kitchen is Mama Knights and Katie's."

"Who's Katie?" Thomas asked.

"My little sister. She's 11." Kendall smiled. "Welcome to your home." Kendall opened the door and held his arms out.

"It's nice." Thomas walked in.

"That's my bed, well your bed." I pointed to the bed horizontal along the wall opposite of the door.

"Thanks bro." Thomas smiled and set his bags on the bed, then sat himself.

"We won't do anything while you're here." Kendall spoke up.

"Kendall!" I slapped his arm. "I'm POSITIVE Thomas didn't wanna hear about your private life!" I hissed.

"Oh I don't mind…" Thomas shrugged.

I'm gonna let you two chat." Kendall stated and left the room. I sat down on Kendall's bed, which was against the wall to the right of my bed, a dresser and desk in between the two.

"So you aren't a virgin Logan?"

"N-no…" I stammered. "A-are… you?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm waiting for that right person…" He smiled. "I'm glad you found Kendall. He seems to be a really good guy…"

"He really is… I love him to death…" I smiled. We sat in silence, Thomas looking at me, then around the room, then back to me.

"What was it like?" Thomas spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"Sex… with another guy…" He whispered.

"Well…" I paused. "Kendall and I had been dating for 2 years. And finally I told him, that I was ready… if he was. So one night, when Mama Knight and Katie were out of town, and James and Carlos were out at a midnight premier of a movie, we had sex." I stopped. "At first, I was terrified… but Kendall helped me calm down."

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"At first, yeah… a lot… but then once I relaxed, it was magical." I smiled. "It was great to be able to connect fully…"

"I hope I get to have a relationship like your and Kendall's someday." Thomas smiled and stood.

I stood as well as I heard James and Carlos enter the apartment.

"Come on." I stated as we made our way to the living room.

"Wanna play video games?" Carlos asked us.

"Yeah sure." I nodded.

"Okay." Thomas smiled.

We played video games for about an hour.

"Hey can I use your shower?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah sure." Kendall smiled and went to get towels.

While Thomas was showering Kendall and I popped in a movie and James and Carlos hung out in their room.

"Hey guys." Katie smiled, walking through the door.

"Hey Katie." I smiled as Katie made her way to her bathroom.

"Kendall, did my towel get mixed in with your guys'?" Katie asked.

"I dunno… maybe." Kendall shrugged.

Katie made her way back to our bathroom.

"Oh wait Katie, I think…" I paused as Katie screamed loudly. Kendall and I shot up off the couch.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" I heard Thomas state as Kendall and I rushed to the hallway. Thomas stood, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping.

Kendall turned a bright red and then rushed back to the couch. It was the first time I had seen Thomas mostly nude. He pretty much was built the same as I. Only he was a bit tanner.

"Wait! This is Thomas?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Katie this is my brother." I smiled.

"Wow… it's weird…" She shook her head, grabbed her towel from the bathroom and left the hall.

"Well… I'm gonna go get dressed…" Thomas stated and walked into our room. I walked back to the couch and plopped down next to Kendall.

"You okay?" I looked over to him. He was being really quiet and his head was hung low.

"I uhm…" Kendall paused. "I…" He looked up at me, blushed deeper, then looked down to the pillow in his lap.

Something clicked in my head, and I slowly pulled the pillow away from Kendall.

"I got a boner…" Kendall muttered.

My eyes went wide when I saw how badly Kendall's jeans were tenting.

"I'm so sorry… It's just… you both are so identical… and… he was wet… and…" Kendall stopped as I leaned down and kissed at his clothes covered hard on. He moaned and bucked his hips up slightly.

"I understand… it's weird… but I do… We are identical…" I smiled. "Can I help you with that?" I climbed onto his lap, and straddled him.

"Yes please." Kendall nodded. As we started to grind on each other, I locked my lips to his.

I managed to ignore the sound of a door open, but not the gasp.

"Oh gosh! Sorry!" Thomas yelled out. I looked up and saw him standing at the end of the hallway, with his hands over his eyes.

"It's okay… sorry." I stood. "One sec." I whispered to Kendall.

"What's up?" Thomas asked as I pulled him further away from Kendall's hearing range.

"So… when you walked out of the bathroom in the towel… uhm… you…" I paused and rubbed my face. "This is so strange… but since we look identical… Kendall got a boner… and I was wondering if maybe you could hang out here or down at the pool for a while… yano…" I stopped.

"Yeah… heh." Thomas laughed softly. "I'll try and dress before I leave the bathroom from now on." He smiled. "I'll go down to the pool."

"Thanks bro." I paused. "Do you need swim trunks?" I asked.

"Yeah… actually." He nodded. I hurried to the dresser and grabbed the first pair I found, an old pair of teal ones. "Thanks." He smiled and changed real fast. "See ya later then."

"Tell Kendall to meet me in here?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded then left and I sat on the bed, waiting for Kendall.

"Hey Kendall…" I heard Thomas paused.

"Hey… we going to the pool now babe?" Kendall spoke.

"Whoa! No!" Thomas screeched.

I stood and hurried out to them.

"Kendall no… I'm…" Thomas tried to push Kendall, who had him in a hug, away.

"Oh god…" Kendall let god. "This day is just… I'll be in my room." He sulked past us.

"I'm leaving now…" Thomas chuckled and left to apartment.

I made my way back to the bedroom.

"You okay Ken?" I asked.

"Dude… first I get a boner from your brother… then I end up almost kissing him… we need to get you shirts… or something…" Kendall sighed. "Oh… and my boner went away."

"Aw dang…" I laughed. "Wanna go down to the pool?"

"Yeah sure." Kendall stood. "So why'd you give Thomas my old pair of trunks?"

"Oh… those were yours? I thought they were mine… I wear them all the time… sorry." I slid out of my jeans and pulled on my new pair I just got. Kendall changed and I grabbed a couple towels.

We made our way down the elevator and to the lobby.

"Oh hey, there's Thomas." Kendall pointed over to Thomas. He was facing us, but talking to a slightly taller guy, with light brown hair.

Kendall and I made our way over to the two.

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" I heard him ask.

"Yep. 7 o'clock. I'll be waiting here." Thomas smiled.

"Hey Thom… who…" I paused as the taller guy turned to face us. My eyes went wide and Kendall's jaw hit the floor.

"Hey! Logan, Kendall, have you guys met Jett?" Thomas asked happily.

* * *

><p>Whoa snap! Did you expect that? DID YA?<p> 


End file.
